the_league_of_utter_disaster_chaos_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyberleader
Cyberleaders (alternatively called CyberControllers, CyberLords, CyberKings or CyberDicks) are Cybermen that, for no reason at all, have been elevated to a position of command over every other Cyberman. Both Parallel Cybermen and Mondasian Cybermen use Cyberleaders, which is why they both fail. The only notable Cyberleader is the one who held his own against Dalek Sec's verbal banter at the beginning of the Dalek-Cyberman War. However, he was killed shortly after the Dalek Commander's whupping by a squad of Humans from a parallel universe. The next Cyberleader to be designated came up with a brilliant plan to win the war - run away. He attempted to use a portal into the Void to escape to another universe but the Doctor stopped him by opening the portal first, and the Demon of the Abyss sucked all the Daleks and Cybermen into the void to be destroyed. The current Cyberleader never lived to see this however, as he was mercifully killed shortly beforehand by the Dalek Commander himself, and he made a big show of falling over, blowing up his own head and then lying down before everyone could assume he was actually dead. Apparently the Cybermen have their own music, which they call Cyber-Lieder. The Cyberleaders have been notorious for coming up with some pretty stupid plans. Heres some of the best: *One Cyberleader (calling himself the 'CyberController') wanted to use weird earpieces to control all of humanity. However, the earpieces were easily turned against the Cybermen as they could be made to emit high-pitched noises, which they apparently hate. *One Cyberleader wanted to destroy Earth by crashing a giant ship loaded with explosives into it. However, the Doctor destroyed their teleporter and they only realised that they were ON the freighter five minutes before it hit Earth. They quickly swerved off course, only to hit the Moon instead. *One Cyberleader disguised all his Cybermen as 'ghosts' (i.e.. by putting a sheet over them) and pretended to be friendly. This occurred just before the Dalek-Cyberman War, during which several humans came over from a parallel universe to aid the humans from our universe in battle, and these humans one-shotted the Cyberleader (see picture) before he even got a chance to fight the Daleks. *One Cyberleader got an entire squad of Cybermen wiped out by a naked robot as they tried to detain the Master and the Doctor. The Cyberleader himself flailed around for a bit after being hit with a spear in the arm before being mercifully beheaded by the creature. *One Cyberleader decided that he wanted to call himself the 'CyberLord' and he built a massive Cyberman in Victorian London, only for it to fall over into the Thames. Mercy Hartigan, his accomplice, took over the mind of the creature and then incinerated the CyberLord when he objected. *One Cyberleader decided one day that he didn't really like this weird race of aliens living on the ice planet of Telos Minor. He invaded with a whole army of Cybermen, only for them to either die at the hands of Telosians or freeze to death in the Arctic conditions. *Another Cyberleader was in charge of the Twelfth Cyber Legion, and was doing pretty well for himself until an angry Roman (actually one of the Doctor's companions) came looking for his missing wife. Initially the Cybermen claimed to know nothing, but the Roman was not convinced. He then blew up the entire fleet (or at least a portion of it) to get the Cyberleader to disclose her location and give him the forces to destroy her captors. This would not have been that much of a fail if the Cyberleader had not then decided to try and kill the Roman, only to be blown up by his awesome sword. *And Lastly, possibly the biggest fail of all, The first ever Cyberleader made a plan to hide all the Cybermen under the sewers of London and attack everyone and take them by surprise. However, he didn't realise that Cybermen are really heavy and the rust-encrusted sewer ladders couldn't take their weight. During the initial charge, like many of his soldiers, he was crushed to death by the scout party sent up one of the ladders. Youtube Clip Some examples of how Cyberleaders just keep on dying... And this Cyberleader couldn't keep his mouth shut... Category:Members